poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making a plan
Here's how making a plan goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure. then come back to the barnyard as we see Wilbur's head lying in the fence as Nellie comes down in front of him as Pete narrates Peter (Narrating): And so after a depressing trip, we were all very upset with Cardigan sold. But I think Wilbur was upset the most. Nellie: Wilbur, you haven't eaten your breakfast. Templeton's head pops out of it Templeton: I don't uhh, see the problem with that. he speaks two of his kids pop out of it Less for him, more for me. Dusty Crophopper: sighs I don't know how you can eat that stuff. Pete: You know, I might actually take a taste from it. Foduck: Pete, are you really gonna do that? Pete: Yeah man. I mean, I seen them eat this all the time, and I wonder what it tastes like. out his tongue and tastes the slop but finds it disgusting, sound echoes from the barnyard Bleah! echoes through the town Bleah! echoes around Earth Bleah! back to the barnyard Well, that is the worst thing I had ever tasted. Wilbur: Oh, oh, do you think Cardigan's sleeping alright? What is he's not getting enough slops? And what if his pigpen's too small? Aranea: I miss him too. Fluttershy: Yeah, me too. Toby: Oh, dear. I wish there was something we could do, to make things better again. Thomas: Yes indeed. But what? We can't threaten the Hirsch's to return Cardigan. George: Hey, Wilbur I've got it! Why don't you just go visit him? Wilbur: Me? You mean me? Oh, stutters but I've never been off the farm before myself. And I don't even know how to get to the Hirsch farm. And, and... Templeton: You're a big fat chicken. Female chicken: I've heard that! What, what are you implying? That chicken's are cowards?! Well, that's ridiculous! The chicken is a noble species! The bird of kings! away Joy: Yeah, chicken ala king. Puffer: You know what? She reminded me of that time Mr. Alex made me shunt this brake van, but he spooked in a foreign language. gag plays as we see Puffer coming up to this brake van and bumps it and then it screams Brake Van: in a Japanese language Puffer: Umm, sir! a argument breaks out with the Brake Van talking and Puffer saying "Sir!", till Puffer gives up Puffer: Alright, that's it. I'm done. away back to the film Aranea: Don't worry Wilbur, I'm sure Cardigan's alright, he probably likes his new farm, even if he doesn't have his own friends, or his own bed, and is all alone in a strange place. Rainbow: hoofs Obviously, you're not helping Aranea! Bash: Yeah, you're only.... Dash: Making it worst! Ferdinand: That's right! Aranea: I'm just trying to help here. Sunil Nevla: Well, you can help by not ''helping! Wilbur: Oh, I can't take it! I'm his best friend! There's gotta be some way if he's okay. Yeah! then stands upside down Joy: What exactly are you doing? Wilbur falls on his back Wilbur: Isn't it obvious? I was thinking, I need a plan. Charlotte always thought better when she's hanging upside down. She says it sends more blood to the brain. 1206: Yes. Yes! That's it! That's it! Ha ha! Templeton: Trust me, you don't have enough blood. Wilbur: stands upside down again, and the spiders crawl back and Templeton hugged his kids Hey that's it! on his back Rodney: Well, what's your plan? Wilbur: My plan is: "To find a plan"! Pinkie Pie: (plays fail "wamp, wamp, wamp" on a trombone) Eddy: That's stupid. cuts to Wilbur following Gwen and her chicks Wilbur: I have it all figured out. We're just going on a little trip to make sure Cardigan is okay. Sounds good right? So, so, my first plan is to find out where the Hirsch Farm is. Gwen: Well, well, well, you're fortunate to came to me. I was born, born, born, there. Wilbur: Oh, you we're? Oh, that's wonderful. I'm so lucky. Gwen: Hm. It was rather day, day, day, for me too. Wilbur: Can you get me directions? Gwen: Of course, course, course, course, it's quite simple, simple, simple really. Through, through, the corn field, to the creek, creek, creek, to the woods, woods, woods, till you come to the road. Turn, turn, turn, south by the Berk Conwood tree, tree, tree.... Wilbur: And five, five, five, miles down the road, and there, there, there you are. Aranea: Wow, sounds kinda complicated. Emily (tugboat): She's right. And especially if you're going at night time. Piper: Even more so when you get directions from a stuttering goose. Wilbur: Oh, not really. It's clear, mostly, sorta, it ''is complicated. Joy: Which means you've got an increase risk of getting lost, and if you're lost, you'll probably starve, or get hurt, or did I mentioned starve? Shining Armor: For once, I can actually agree with Joy. Wilbur: Oh, boy. Mako: (as Hudson his own way) Well, that's great! That's just freaking great, man! Now, how are we suppose to see Cardigan, with a complicated direction?! Dolphy: It's no good if we're just gonna stand here, and wine about it Mako! We're tough! And we can just make it there with ease. Nellie: Wilbur, count me in! Wilbur: Really? Nellie: Wouldn't miss it. Right girls? Aranea: Well, if you two are going, and well, I guess umm.... Joy: We're stuck going along too! Fabulous. Thomas: And you know what, Wilbur? We'll come too! We all will! Wilbur: Oh, great! Eddy: No Way! Forget it, I ain't goin'! Edd: But Eddy, we can't let Wilbur go on his own! If Wilbur doesn't have anyone to tag along, then he'll be an easy target for predators in the woods! Do you realize how much he's valuing his will to live?! Eddy: Humph! Ed: But Eddy, Cardigan! Eddy: So what? It was bound to happen anyway! wrenches the dirt away and gets hit in the face. Forget it! sits down and starts to cry. Edd: There, there Ed. Eddy: What's he blubbering about? Ed: weeping I miss Cardigan the black sheep! Edd: Eddy, Cardigan looks up to us! And I'm sure he misses us just as much as we do! It's not easy being a black sheep among a flock of White Sheep. Ed: sobbing We all want to see Cardigan, Eddy! sobbing Eddy: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!! Let's go to the Stupid Hirsch Farm. Ed: joyous I am the man! Hirsch Farm, Hirsch Farm, Hirsch farm, Hirsch Farm! Edd "I learned that trick from Sarah." Pete: Oh, it's an adventure! I like the sound of that! In fact, it's got me a song coming on! Oh, how we envy ourselves, not everyone has the chance to go on quest to locate Cardigan Hoo, hoo Today's the day In only a matter of moments We'll all be on your way What lurks around the corner Not a soul can say But I can guess More or less Hidden dangers Great duress Ah, the moments of glory Is close at hand Hoo, hoo It's gonna be grand Adventure is a Wonderful thing Pack only the essential here's what we should bring Our strength Our nerve Our hearts Our wits And for Fox Attacks First Aid Kits Adventure is a hoot And a half We'll face unearthly dangers And look at them and laugh The claws The teeth The chase The thrill We'll never Want to come home Maybe we Never will That's the beauty of adventure It's strictly sink or float It runs you 'til you're ragged Then it grabs you by the throat We struggle to survive it Though the chances are remote Hoo, hoo, lucky us Wish the others were coming too Adventure is a wonderful thing I almost forgot the very best part: we not only get to go on amazing quest to find Cardigan, but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the forest Itself! Oh, my... And you General Wilbur Off you go Marching high and low Your friend Waits at the end Right Here Take a look The map is perfectly clear With your excellent sense of direction You've nothing to fear Through the quicksand Of the chasms Tempting fate And fighting spasms Dodging Avalanching boulders Remember, your friend's fate Rests completely on your shoulders... (Excuse me, Pete...?) It's up to you! That's the beauty of adventure The trembling and the dread Oh I can't think of another thing I'd rather do instead Perhaps you could invite others? No, no, let's go ahead Hoo, hoo, lucky us Tally ho, and toodle-ooh Ready now, noble chin Chest out, tummy in Make a fracas, have a fling Drop a postcard, give a ring Get the lead out, time to swing Whoop dee doo, and badda bing Adventure is a wonderful thing I salute us, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice! Joy: This should be a rousing success, the blind leading the blind. Wilbur: You're right, Joy. We need a leader. Someone who knows what he's doing. Someone's who's been off the farm tons of times. Rarity: Wait, Wilbur, you're not actually considering him, are you?! Russell Ferguson: Well, who else should we have lead? He's the only one who's left the barn several times! Sunil Nevla: And I might add, that if weren't for his travels to the dump for words, Wilbur wouldn't even be alive right now! Rusty: Well, let's ask him. Rarity: Hmph! (Under her breath) I can't believe we're going to get help from a rat! Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey